No Rest For The Wicked
by resist the temptation
Summary: The Flock meets two beautiful winged experiments, who claim to have the power to help Max save the world. Can they be trusted? Takes place at the end of the 3rd book, the flock never goes to Dr. Martinez’s; story begins on their way back from Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at the end of the 3rd book, the flock never goes to Dr. Martinez's; story begins on their way back from Germany.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Maximum Ride books…or Fang. sighs If only, if only…

Chapter 1

**Max p.o.v.**

8:00 p.m. about a half an hour into the flight (about 3 a.m. in the U.S.).

I shift uncomfortably in the seat and glance at the flock worriedly; Angel and Nudge are sitting in the seats next to ours playing Go Fish, Iggy and Gazzy are in front us chatting in hushed tones, probably about bombs, and Fang is sitting next to me typing on his blog, while Total is unhappily hiding in Angel's backpack; they seem relaxed enough, considering we're all stuck in this metal death trap. Don't worry, we're not in the School; it's nothing like that; we're actually in a plane, on our way back from Germany after defeating Itex. Yeah, we finally defeated Itex after all these years and saved the world, now we can relax, right?

_You have not yet saved the world Maximum; that was only the first step._

Apparently I was wrong; but I should have known, good things don't last long for a mutant bird kid.

Nice to see you too, _dad. _I think snidely, with venom dripping on the last word.

We found out a while ago that Jeb, a.k.a. daddy dearest, is the voice in my head. That's right boys and girls, I have a voice in my head, and it's not my own.

_Maximum, you must take this seriously; your mission is far from being complete; and once your plane arrives in the U.S. you will understand that there is no rest for the wicked._

What! What's going to happen? Are we going to be ambushed by flyboys? 

Of course, I never get a straight answer from the voice; he's always talking in fortune cookies. And when he _does _tell me something remotely useful, like just now; he never answers me back. Just great.

"Max, Max. Are you okay?" A voice asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head and look at Fang, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking with the voice; you know, the usual."

"What did he say?" Fang asks, turning his attention back to his laptop.

I swallow, "Umm, I'm not really sure. I think we are going to be ambushed."

Fang immediately tenses beside me, and through clenched teeth asks, "When?"

"I…don't know. I think right when we land." I say with a sigh.

Fang stairs out the plane window for a long minute before speaking, "We'll be ready."

I roll my eyes, "Of course we'll be ready, you idiot. We're always ready."

He turns to me, his face impassive as always, when a frown begins to tug at his lips as he notices the dark circles under my eyes. "You should get some rest Max; you look tired."

Wow! A whole sentence from Fang! This must be my lucky day!

"I'm fine, mom." I say, rolling my eyes. Which is a complete lie; I was dead tired; but there was no way I could sleep knowing we would be ambushed the minute we step off the plane. That and, I'm way too stubborn to admit he's right.

He glares at me, "Don't lie, Max. You can hardly keep your eyes open."

"I don't know what…" I begin aggravated, but am interrupted by a traitor yawn escaping my mouth.

He gives me a look that says you-were-saying-and I punch him in the arm. "Fine, so maybe I'm a little…" I grumble when I'm once again interrupted by a yawn.

I give up on trying to talk and unhappily lean my head back on the seat; within minutes, sleep overtakes me.

**Fang p.o.v.**

Shortly after Max leans her head against the seat, she's fast asleep. I can't help but gaze at her for a moment; she looks so beautiful and peaceful; she really needed the rest. And I missed her so much when the flock was split up; I won't ever leave her again.

When I hear giggling from the seats next to ours I quickly turn away and continue typing on the blog.

_It's okay Fang, I won't tell Max that you think she's beautiful._ Angel's sweet voice says in my head.

Gee, thanks. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_Whatever you say. _She says in an innocent voice; too innocent. I roll my eyes then reread what I typed before posting it; and that's when I feel it.

I glance down to find Max's head resting on my shoulder. My heart begins to race but my emotionless mask never breaks; thank god.

Angel! Did you do this! I scream in my head.

_Do what? _A sweet curious voice replies. Then I hear her and Nudge giggling like crazy; Gazzy turns in his seat and begins to giggle when he sees Max's head on my shoulder. "What's so funny?" Iggy asks frustrated. Gazzy whispers the situation to him and he grins, "Nice one, dude." He congratulates and I glare at him, but realize it's wasted so I say, "Shut up."

Then Nudge starts singing, "Max and Fang, sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the…" She immediately stops singing when she sees my death glare and hears me growl. "Sorry." She whispers. Just then, Max stirs and the flock goes quiet; they're waiting. And when Max snuggles closer to me, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel, burst into uncontrollable laughter. I internally groan and roll my eyes at them before forcing my attention back on my blog.

When the flock finally calms down and their focus is elsewhere, I allow a small smile to creep onto my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Third person p.o.v.**

Later…

Max's eyes flutter open to find a darkened plane; she groans and snuggles closer to the warm dark figure next to her; only to realize that it's Fang. "Ahhh!" She screeches in shock as she jumps away from him and falls into the isle. Her flock immediately awakens at her cry; under the impression that they are being attacked; and they jump up into fighting positions. "Max, what is it? Are we being attacked?" Iggy asks worriedly. Before she can answer, Angel begins to giggle, "No, we aren't under attack. Max was just shocked when she woke up on Fang's shoulder."

Iggy smirks, "What's wrong, didn't you like your little surprise?" Max glares at him and whacks him on the back of his head, "Shut up."

"Ow." He says rubbing his head before a huge smile crosses his face. Gazzy and Angel begin giggling and Nudge grins, "It's okay Max. I think it's cute that you woke up on Fangs shoulder; it's just like in those movies. You know, the ones where…" Nudge begins, but is cut off when an old man in the seat behind theirs yells at them to be quiet. "Sorry." Nudge whispers sheepishly and Max lets out a silent breath of relief, glad to have an excuse to end this conversation. "Okay guys, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and you'll need all of the rest you can get." Max orders, and she gets a few groans in reply.

She feels a tug at her hand and she glances down to find Angel's big blue eyes staring at her. _Max, what are we doing tomorrow? You look worried, is something bad gonna happen?_

Max smiles reassuringly at the little six-year old as she immediately blocks her thoughts from her. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about. Now go to sleep."

Angel grins and gives Max a quick hug before plopping down in the seat next to Nudge. _Night Max, I love you. _She thinks before drifting off to sleep.

Max sighs, she hates lying to the Flock, and sits back in her own seat, making sure to be as far away from Fang as the seat would allow. Her eyelids grow heavy and just as she's on the bridge to unconsciousness Fang says, "I don't bite, you know."

Her eyes flash open, "I know that. Now shut up and go to sleep." She growls, hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

He smirks, "Okay, okay. But you know, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on…" He begins mockingly, but doesn't have a chance to finish because Max punches him in the arm and growls, "Oh shut up, it's not funny."

"It isn't?" He asks with fake curiosity.

Max turns her back to him and squeezes her eyes tightly shut, "Goodnight Fang!"

**Fang p.o.v.**

The next morning… about 9:15 a.m. (in U.S. time)

I wake up to find sunlight pouring in through the plane window and straight into my eyes. I groan and roll over to see Max curled up in a ball, sound asleep with her head resting on the armrest. I watch her for several minutes until she shifts her weight uncomfortably and moans as her eyes flutter open. "Morning." She mumbles, and I nod in response as I pull out my laptop. She sits up groggily and rubs her eyes, then peeks at the flock. "Good, they're still asleep; they must be dead tired."

I nod and glance over at her; her brown eyes are staring at me intently, holding my gaze hostage in hers as they study my expression; something's on her mind. "What?" I ask reluctantly. I _really _don't want to hear what she's thinking right now, considering I have a pretty good idea what it is.

She bites her lip and tears her eyes away from mine, staring at her hands; she's nervous. Max is _never_ nervous. "Well…I just want to apologize for last night. I was asleep and I didn't know what I was doing, and _trust _me, if I was awake, I would have never..." She cuts herself off, obviously realizing how stupid her ranting sounds. I suppress a smile; she's embarrassed. She shakes her head, "Anyways, I'm sorry. It…uh, won't happen again."

I smirk as a plan begins to form in my head. "It's okay if you enjoyed it Max, you don't have to apologize. I mean who wouldn't enjoy _this_?" I say, gesturing to myself cockily. She scrunches her nose in distaste and punches me in the arm, hard. "Oh my god! EW, no! I don't even…ugh! You are so full of yourself!"

I roll my eyes, a ghost of a smile still playing on my lips, "Whatever. You don't have to defend yourself."

She glares daggers at me; I swear, if looks could kill…

Just then, the flight attendant's voice rings throughout the plane, informing the passengers that we have twenty minutes left before our arrival at the Airport. "I guess we should wake the flock up. You get Gazzy and Iggy, I got the girls." Max orders as she stands, stretching, before stepping into the isle and gently shaking the two young girls in the seats next to ours.

**Third person p.o.v.**

"Wake up sleepy heads." Max coaxes softly. Angel and Nudge groan, pulling the warm fleece blanket over their heads. "Five more minutes." Nudge begs, half asleep.

"You gotta get up; the plane lands soon." Max says, pulling the blanket off of them, but she doesn't get a response out of either. She frowns, then begins tickling the both of them furiously. They erupt into laughter as they try to squirm free of Max's tickling grasp. "Ahaha! No! Please! Stop! Ahahaha!" Angel pleads in between laughs. "What? I can't hear you! You're laughing too loud!" Max says, smiling wide.

"She! Said! Ahaha! We. Ahahaha! Are. Ahaha! Awake! Ahahahahaha! Please! Stop! Ahaha! Can't! Breathe!"

Fang shakes his head then kicks the two seats in front of him. "Wake up guys; we're landing soon." He says as Gazzy and Iggy groan tiredly.

When they don't wake up, he kicks the seats again, this time harder, "Up. Now."

Iggy sits up stretching, "Alright, alright, we're up." he mumbles grumpily.

Gazzy sits up, his blonde hair in disarray, as he stairs longingly across the isle, "Aw man. I wish Max woke us up. It looks like much more fun then having our seats kicked."

"No duh. Getting attacked by Erasers is more fun then getting woken up by Fang." Iggy says, rolling his sightless eyes.

Fang sighs, ignoring them both, and turns his attention toward the computer.


End file.
